Traspié entre dos estrellas
by AchimDy
Summary: Da la sensación que Arthur y Francis debieron conocerse antes de ese encuentro rodando una película en París, esa que estuvo con algunos clichés de escritor amateur, ¿pero que más da? Los errores se repiten, no vale la pena enmendarlos. AU.


¿Cómo reaccionar ante un inminente ataque a tu concepción sobre la vida desde raíz? Desde raíz y haciéndola trizas.

Arthur siempre fue de auto-analizarse, de contestarse los ''por qué'' a las actividades que hacía, de observar con millones ópticas el rumbo de su vida, los errores, las vergüenzas, sus alivios, sus placeres, sus deseos, sus inseguridades, sus insatisfacciones, sus incomodidades, sus hobbies.

De todo ello y cada una de las cosas que se menciona, Arthur ha dado más de mil razones por las que su comportamiento reside en tales; no es especialmente aficionado a jugar rugby porque odia quedar lleno de barro y un estropajo humano, en general, además no aporta nada más que estar en buena forma y sacar "músculo" ¿está interesado en ello? No, siempre descartado ese taller del colegio. Los libros, sin embargo, son el eterno asombro, intrínsecamente en el tiempo que lo leas te va a servir, de viejo y de grande, para que se coma todas las horas de una tarde en que tu objetivo es abstraerte, no solo de la sociedad, sino de ti mismo... (Quisiera ir a esas fiestas en los sótanos de la ciudad donde corre de todo tipo de drogas...) drogas. Ha recolectado experiencias en cualquier ámbito y las drogas son algo potencialmente interesante, peligroso, desconocido y satanizado (porque la experiencia propia aún no está descartada) No la marihuana de los hippies... Los verdaderos psicotrópicos, otros, aparte de los que le receta el médico.

Tiene como quince años.

.

Es hora, se repite, peinándose por cuarentava vez con los dedos. Arregla el cuello de la capa, la camisa blanca la tiene abrochada en su totalidad.

Un reflector emite su característico sonido de enfocar y alumbrar a quién recita, dandole vida y forma al personaje, tras la puerta de madera del aposento donde él espera...

El narrador continúa el relato «el gusto era el de saberse tranquilo, con una copa de vino, la oscuridad y su transparencia para cualquier ser humano...»

—Que romántico suena esto cuando se quita de contexto —sisea en inglés y entre dientes—, solo yo puedo verle.

«Aunque gustos los hay, de los más burdos e innecesarios»

—A esto se le debería llamar mendigar en estos tiempos, qué fatal descripción.

«¿Habría un solo gusto que valga la pena tanto como el sacrificio?»

Charles permaneció encerrado por ochenta años. La ventaja de un fantasma era la obvia, de jamás envejecer. Quizás no era lo que muchos aspirasen… Ni él tampoco la hubiera querido de la forma cómo la obtuvo pero... ¿acaso no es el deseo más anhelado del hombre, ese de alcanzar la inmortalidad?

Los reflectores se apagaron dando inicio a la siguiente escena, «y ochenta años después de ululaciones, lamentos y agotador aburrimiento, es que se puede apreciar cómo los lazos entre el fantasma y el vampiro son de naturaleza favorable, ya que no es condicionada por los propios protagonistas, sino por las circunstancias inevitables a las que se someten»

.

La temperatura del lecho es más tibia que la neblina que envuelve las calles, sus manos se hunden en las sábanas y el colchón. Son más de las diez de la noche. Relame sus colmillos esperando que la nena murmure su última palabra, ¿no es así? _I have to wait for this_... _Speak_.

_Come on_.

Si aún no te quito ni dos botellas de sangre, tsk... Eres un desperdicio humano, _bollocks_. Succiona más néctar de la herida mientras Charles contempla expectante, con los codos imaginarios apoyados en la orilla de la cama, cómo el inglés degusta esas succionadas de sangre, oye con claridad la saliva que derrama de su boca y el tragar líquido hasta lo más profundo y hambriento de su ser. Hay unos cuantos suspiros débiles, lamentaciones de su víctima que se van apagando conforme a su vida. El cuarto solo es alumbrado por la luz de la luna que cuelan las persianas entreabiertas, ambos se satisfacen en la misma habitación pero de maneras diferentes.

Charles fue retratista, un pintor de desnudos... el observar era el noventa porciento de su trabajo, sus ojos azules_ eran_ una herramienta fundamental para ese fin. Valiosos. _Son_. Ahora que lo razona mejor. Lo son. Ahora mismo son prueba que reservan la misma utilidad, intacta, hasta se podría decir que con mayor intensidad...

Suspira satisfecho con su trabajo y el cuerpo bajo su capa, ahora frío como la carne del congelador, ya no es de utilidad. Se quita de encima, sin muchos reparos por el cadáver, que empuja para hacerse un espacio más amplio en la cama.

—¿Quieres…? —preguntan a su otro costado, con un rezago nasal en la voz, prueba del acento francés. El vampiro echa sus brazos atrás y entrelaza sus manos en la nuca, le mira—. B-Bueno… No sé si… —sigue, en realidad, sin tener idea de que es lo que está preguntando, la confianza en sí mismo le abandona unos minutos, eso que ahora le sale con tanta naturalidad y antes le costaba horas de ensayo.

Relame sus colmillos, otra vez, en silencio y con lentitud, cambiando de dirección su mirada. Ha aprendido a controlar el sonrojo cuando se ensimisma en el personaje que encarna pero eso no quiere decir que luego se va avergonzar muchísimo.

El de cabellos más largos y bucles en las puntas, deja de apoyarse en sus codos y carraspea.

—Siempre creímos que los ingleses reservaban la agudeza de la elegancia en los pies —es lo que dicta el libreto, le diría otras tantas cosas…

Arthur le fulmina con la mirada, sin evitar contenerse de ese detalle y sin necesidad de tener que hacerlo, vamos, para colmo el personaje se llama igual a él.

—¿Y tú, fantasma, por qué sigues aguantando penas en esta pocilga?

—Porque mi castigo fue el de pagar por los errores de los demás —contesta con buena entonación, mirándole a los ojos—. Y ese sigue siendo el hechizo.

El francés juega con los dedos encima de unos bordeados del cubrecama. Arthur pierde la paciencia.

—Oh, vamos, ¡que cliché! ¿a quién se le ocurrió escribir esta mierda? —frunce el ceño y los directores cortan la escena ahí, su manager va a darle una sonora reñida después.

François más que haber apreciado la obra por el argumento mismo… la clasificaba más por las sensaciones que podía transmitir y transmitirle a los demás.

Y ese era un buen momento pero tendrán que repetirlo. La frase del libreto encajaba en su realidad, con esa frase tan simple y genérica, «pagar por los errores de los demás». Para François era real, no para Charles, el fantasma.

.

Apagadas las cámaras y una vez terminado el día de grabaciones ya la calle está sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, con garúas incluidas que no provocaban más ganas que arrebujarte en la cama y no salir hasta mañana.

François se va a arreglando la chompa y terminando de encajar el pie en los zapatos, mientras Arthur se masajea las sienes, tratando de disipar ese dolor de cabeza, que lo tenía con los nervios crispados, dandole un trago a su vaso de café cuando se le cansan los dedos.

—¿Aún te vas a quedar por aquí? —pregunta el francés, vistiendo el abrigo crema que colgaba en el perchero.

—Alguien va a recogerme, ¿por qué? —su voz es cansada.

François agarra su bolso y se lo cruza en el pecho.

—Es que quería acompañarte un ratito… —confiesa, Arthur hace una mueca de extrañeza por la respuesta, frunce el ceño.

—Yo no, si es para hablar del despeño de hoy, te juro, _frog_, que te voy a mandar a la mismísima mierda.

—_Non._

El inglés se revuelve un poco incómodo en su lugar por el tono de su voz que emplea Francis, exhala y se cruza de brazos, observándole de manera inquisitiva, para que siga.

—Es algo que he estado pensando fuera de los personajes, la actuación, las cámaras… —camina más cerca, con la bufanda colgando en una mano que la tomó de una percha—. Es más un concepto que quiero compartirte, porque de veras lo necesitas saber más que yo.

—Ya.

—¿Alguna vez te has planteado que hay ciertas etapas de tu vida que simplemente terminan pero la vida sigue pasando acorde a los errores o buenos resultados de ésta?

—¿Cómo la adolescencia? Eso no es algo nuevo, lo aprendí con los psicólogos…

François se muerde el labio, bueno, al menos ya comentó que recibió tratamiento... Sin haberse dado cuenta, sin quererlo, al parecer, Arthur ya soltó un detalle más íntimo del que quería.

Que efecto más interesante producen sus palabras en Arthur.

—Claro, no es algo nuevo pero quizás no te has percatado que… ¿si la adolescencia no es solo una etapa? ¿Y hay más de ello en tu presente de lo que piensas? —le cuestiona y apoya la cadera en una mesa.

Arthur le observa con genuina mueca antipática, muy intrigado, pero queriéndose ver escéptico. Vamos, está tratando ser inmune al efecto de François por un momento, la dignidad antes que todo.

—_Oh well_, según ese razonamiento… Si yo fui, o soy, alguien que sacó buenas notas en el colegio, por regla general... ¿es ese mi destino? ¿Así tratas de clasificarlo? —probemos con la teoría, ''estoy tratando de ridiculizarte ni bien vamos por buen camino''—. Es algo infantil…

François le mira a los ojos, imperturbable.

—Bueno, con ese ejemplo… cualquiera lo sería —se aturde un poco—. Pero si lo llevas a la objetividad —levanta las cejas y ordena un poco sus ideas—, ¿no es claro que quizás busques en el reconocimiento de los demás, algo que te hace falte? —por una milésima de segundo, Arthur, permite darle una mirada d genuina curiosidad—. Como un suplemento.

Luego parpadea, analiza rápidamente la situación, y los primeros pensamientos entorno a ello, se resumen a un intento de burla, de parte del francés, frunce el ceño. Detesta un poco ser psicoanalizado por este tipo.

—Quizás lo que busco desde siempre es que nadie me joda la puta paciencia —levanta la barbilla, retador, ¿está creyendo que se va a saber de su pasado así tan fácilmente? —, como los compañeros de trabajo que no saben diferenciar cuando es que acabó su rol y comenzó mi intimidad.

François arruga la punta de la nariz con la respuesta tosca y burda que recibe, retrocede ofendido.

—Fue un pensamiento que quise compartir, se lo dije —se relame los labios y Arthur tiene la sangre hervida, no por el motivo que ahora se excuse con algo tan simplón como ''eso que quería compartirle'' cual si le hubiera mostrado el diseño para casa de una revista, le molesta esa descripción, pero ¿de dónde mierda ha salido? Le enfada, un motivo lo hay, aunque aún esté con la cabeza caliente y eso le dificulte encontrar una razón, ¿quizás fuera el temor a hacer el ridículo? —. _Monsieur._

Encima vuelven a relucir esos modales.

—Ya lo hiciste… —se acomoda mejor en su asiento y le observa, tratando de no verse muy azorado por el tema de la privacidad—. Además, también te había advertido que podía mandarte… lejos.

El francés se arregla el cabello, asintiendo suavemente. ¿Por qué Arthur es tan arisco conmigo? No veo que lo sea con otras personas, piensa, quiero saber cuanto de verdad hay en la información de los psicólogos.

—_Oui_… —concede—, _pardon_ —se disculpa por mera cortesía.

Retrocede, en esa incómoda tensión extraña, alejándose de Arthur con una mirada indescifrable. El inglés trata de evadir el contacto visual, con _toda_ su fuerza de voluntad. Otra vez. Mientras se relame los labios y vuelve a su actitud de no importarle un soberano pepino la presencia de su colega. François abandona el cuarto de vestuario sin despedirse, ni darle una última mirada al inglés que sigue con ganas de patear paredes, por dentro, pero le queda mirando la espalda hasta que se pierde en la oscuridad del lugar y oye, a los lejos, como la puerta se cierra.

Esa noche Arthur se queda leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con varios tazones de té, mientras que Francis va a cenar a casa de Isabela y pasar la noche ahí, hablando sin parar.

.

La película terminó con varios esfuerzos. Lo bueno es que su premio, y mayor pago, era el de no ver más a Francis Bonnefoy.

Rodó una película donde el argumento no le convenció para nada, pero era lo máximo que se podía aspirar para no quedar sin trabajo, el dinero no le desbordaba por las orejas y el cuartucho cerca a la estación de trenes, donde vive, no se iba a pagar solo.

Era de un escritor amateur, un estadounidense, que siendo hijo de británicos, se le hizo fácil venir a probar un futuro a Europa. Ya que los mismos americanos… poco creen en la idealización del sueño americano como salvación de todos los males, y de que las bondades de esta, le resulten por toda la vida.

.

_Intriga Intergaláctica_

Bitácora de Wallace Peckley.

**Día 300**

Mi corazón se aceleró, mis pupilas estaban fijas y todo mi cuerpo paralizado.

No tan lejos de donde yo me encontraba, con los vellos de mi brazo erizados, conteniendo el aliento, caminaba hacia mí una criatura verdosa.

Con garigoleados coloridos en la piel, ¿era escamosa? No ahondé en la textura porque me perturbaba la furia con la que me estaba escudriñando, tenía miedo de respirar, miedo de suspirar y que me salte encima a devorarme, porque eso es lo que hacen las bestias desconocidas… O mandarte a un laboratorio de observación y ser parte de alguna macabra inspección con los demás de su especie.

¿Este planeta? Siento que mis recuerdos, mis conocimientos, mis cimientos y mis valores se desvanecieran en la vía láctea, junto con mi masa muscular. Es terrible. Las horas corren en sentido contrario a la tierra, hay más dióxido de carbono, en un 99%, tengo sueño, tengo mucha más hambre, me da la impresión que voy a morir.

**Día 670**

W... a ... l... l... a... c... e

¿Habrán pasado milenios? ¿Si regreso a la tierra encontraré que los autos flotan por los aires y las casas son como iglús electrónicos e inteligentes? Ha, ha. Siento que la leyenda de Amala y Kamala surtirá efecto en mí, solo que yo no soy criado por supuestas lobas, son los marcianos que me alterarán genéticamente para sabe-dios-qué.

Esto es corto.

Sí, esto fue lo único presentable al público, los demás escritos tenían modalidad de jeroglíficos.

Wallance narra cómo eran sus acercamientos con los habitantes artificiales, pero estos relatos también fueron censurados al público por llevar un contenido muy íntimo, nada que ver con el trabajo experimental pero que puede ayudar en la sección de ''creación de fábulas''.

Cuando volvió a la NASA su capacidad del habla no estaba. Le practicaron una tomografía y el resultado fue saberse que tuvo un micro-infarto, mientras conciliaba el sueño, al parecer. Era imposible comunicarse con él. La única forma era enseñarle el sistema braille…

—What the hell? Ni siquiera sé dónde comienza su vida…

Alfred le contesta, dándole vueltitas a la pajilla de su vaso de café, de Starbucks.

—Eso lo sabrás, _buddy, calm down, calm down _—bebe un sonoro sorbo del sorbete y Arthur va dudando más si realmente tiene veinticinco años como le dice—. ¡Pero es una sorpresa! Actuarás mejor, eso tenlo asegurado.

—¿Y tú como puedes saber eso? Como actor necesito prepararme, memorizar los diálogos, mi IMPRESIÓN con esos diálogos —insinuando ahí, lo mierdera que le parece su historia futurista.

—Si fueras un buen actor no…

—Soy un buen actor, el problema es que no sé qué ideas tienes tú de actores.

—Mmmm ... Tom Hanks, Kevin Spacey, Denzel Washington, Silver Stallone...

—Y todos ellos han actuado en películas de un rango al que YO no pertenezco, ¡y ni siquiera actúan tan bien como se piensa!

—¡Son los mejores de Estados Unidos! Bueno, hay más, ¡pero son buenos!

—¡No! Cállate, git

La gente alrededor, les observa con carita de pena, por pensar que quizás el malvado padre le niega a comprarle un muffin de chocolate o algo en esa línea.

.

—_Kid_, _i'm a kid_… según tú —almuerzan a la una en punto, sentados en un parque.

—No entiendo ¿cuál es el afán de comer puntualmente a la una de la tarde?

—Es tradición, en Miami todo el mundo lo hace —le da un mordisco a una hamburguesa—, a las doce y cincuenta y nueve ya tienen cerrados sus oficinas con el cartel de _lunch time_

—Vaya manera de perder ganancias.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le pregunta al mirarle de reojo, que no se había percatado que Arthur no traía lonchera.

—No, bebo un té, porque por lo general no se puede almorzar a esta hora —se mira los dedos.

Han corrido tan rápido los días ya, y Alfred poco a poco se le ha ido apegando. Al punto de sentirse acorralado. Primero era solo para conversar sobre las dudas de realización y los tiempos que tendría el inglés para la película (sí, se reserva sus propios tiempos, así no esté trabajando en otra producción, para no perder de no dormir en casa o cosas por el estilo, cosas que no le importaría a otra gente) pero luego... comenzaron los desayunos ''de casualidad'', almorzar ''porque se hizo la hora'' y conversar entre escenas para ver ''cómo estaba llevando'' el papel de astronauta desdichado y autodestruido.

Esta vez no almuerzan pero de todas maneras comparten la hora del día. Arthur se enciende un cigarrillo, evitando mirar a Alfred comer o devolverle la mirada simplemente. Sus ojos verdes recaen en la laguna que tienen cerca, al frente... es muy pacifica. Después de unos minutos de concentración, ve unos chicos a las faldas de un árbol, no muy lejos. Uno le lee un libro al otro, que le escucha atentamente con una sonrisa. Logra aguzar su oído de las masticadas sonoras del americano y oye que hablan en español. Se sonroja un poquito observándoles con tanta atención, parece que gozan ese momento, están cerca... ¿serán amigos? aunque su lenguaje corporal no es que le haga deducir precisamente eso.

_El aire adquiere tensión del recuerdo y de anhelo,_

_y bajo el sol se calla_

_hasta exigir el cuello de las pirámides._

_Sed. Hidratada melancolía de la tribu errabunda,_

_gota_

_a_

_gota,_

_del siglo al minuto._

Manuel no está tratando de ser sensual cuando pronuncia esas últimas palabras pero Miguel le busca la mano entre la ropa para entrelazarla, a lo que el chileno le acepta sin perder la concentración.

—Me estoy riendo.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Tan calladito y tonto como te ves?

—Me estoy riendo porque no sé que más hacer —y de verdad ahora sí, suelta una risa nerviosa y algo avergonzado, se le acerca más—. Al menos que me des un besito.

—Pero estamos en un lugar público... —mira alrededor y sube la mirada a los ojos de Miguel, que le enarca una ceja y termina por darle un beso en la mejilla al de la tierra austral—. ¡Cholo!

—Oye, no jodas, hemos venido aquí a vivir justo lo que podemos allá, roto —protesta a modo de rabieta, típico de él—. Deberíamos estar manoseándonos —miente, porque también sabe que sus personalidades no dejarian tal cosa, por más que sea la fantasía hacerlo en cualquier sitio.

—¿Sabes que deberíamos de estar de haciendo? Odiándonos.

A Arthur se le consume todo el cigarro y terminar por botar la colilla y pisarla.

—¡Que hemos venido justo para no hacer eso! —reclama Miguel como si Manuel fuera un verdadero imbécil.

—Sí, pero... —duda en sí acercarse a darle un beso fugaz en los labios—. _Deberiamos_, entiende el punto.

Alfred se limpia las manos y ha estado reprimiéndose, algo rarísimo para quien tiene cero autocontrol y muchos impulsos, de sacar él primero un tema de conversación, esperando que el inglés lo haga. Y ha sido ridículo, Arthur no da la iniciativa jamás.

—Vaya, hoy estás muy pensativo, Arthur —comenta el norteamericano.

—¿Mmm? —le oye muy bien por no entender lo que los chicos conversan desde tan lejos y mucho menos porque no sabe ni pizca de ese idioma—. Ah, _sorry,_estoy un poco cansado...

—Nada —el menor se muerde el labio, haciendo una bolita la envoltura de papel en que trajo envuelto el sandwich. Se levanta de la banca—. Bueno, ya podemos irnos, ¿seguro que no te entrará hambre después, Arthur?

El inglés sube la mirada, Miguel observa como depredador a su presa y le va a comer los labios, entendiendo el punto luego de meditarlo bastante.

—Vamos —ignora su pregunta. Alfred se embute las manos al bolsillo de su casaca y caminan, dejando más solo al parque.

.

Arthur comienza a venirsele a la mente los gestos de Alfred, comienza a _pensarle, _la vida del astronauta cobra más sentido de lo que leyó en un comienzo.

Una vez regresan tarde a su casa, por motivos desconocidos el americano le acompañó, y ahora lo tiene en la salita.

—Alfred, ¿no sería mejor que regreses a tu casa? Yo voy a dormir... —confiesa, quitándose los zapatos en su cuarto.

El lugar donde vive el inglés no es más que un pequeño recoveco en un edificio que se tapa de toda esa hierba y follaje que es un camino rumbo a los trenes, los vecinos casi siempre están con las canciones de salsa a máximo volumen, de otros departamentos... No se sabe si porque las paredes son muy delgadas, se oyen sus redecillas diarias, niños gritando, haciendo rabieta... Felizmente puede escuchar del _walkman_ y sus audífonos cuando quiere algo de paz.

—Oh —parpadea, como si no se hubiera planteado que eso podría venir—. ¿No quieres que bebamos algo antes?

Propone desinteresadamente. Arthur le mira a los ojos y traga saliva, ¿por qué le sigue el juego a un niño? Alfred tiene diez años menos que él. Por alguna razón, su corazón se ha acelerado, respira como agitado y siente unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo de aquí. Baja la mirada verde, al piso y el norteamericano se extraña.

—_Are you alright?_

Arthur aprieta las manos en puños solo para notar que la sangre sigue fluyéndole y no se le entumecen los dedos, cierra los ojos. Respira hondo por unos segundos y exhala.

—_Yes_ —sonríe un poquito de medio lado y camina a la cocina, busca una botella sin abrir de ron y regresa a la sala, mostrándole la botella al menor—. ¿La tomamos aquí o... en mi cuarto? —sus mejillas se calientan solo de haberle propuesto tremenda cosa.

—_Yeah, man_ —se levanta como un resorte del mueble, muy motivado con esa pregunta—. Te sigo.

Todo es más fácil cuando la luz de su cuarto está apagada y solo son dos sombras de carne y hueso, que se abrazan, se quejan de dolor y placer enloquecedor, gimen, susurran, se besan lento y exploratorio. No son escritor de cine y actor. No son el amor. No son los problemas del día a día. Son necesidad y ganas. Las manos del inglés recorren toda la espalda de Alfred, bañada en sudor, mientras sus caderas se menean de adelante hacia atrás. ¿Eso quería? Para eso eran las salidas del almuerzo, el desayuno y entre las escenas, para esto y nada más que para esto. Para que no sea solo sexo con un desconocido, sino para que Alfred le deje un poco de sufrimiento cuando descubra... eso. ¿Solo para tener una relación de un par de meses hasta que Alfred se canse de sus manías, cuando ya lo sepa todo? ¿y como reaccionará cuando se le haga insoportable? Aunque más insoportable es el hecho que le pregunte: cuándo, cómo, ¿puedo ayudarte? Porque se verá ante ese niño como un burdo experimento de la sociedad. Cosa que no sucederá. Está a tiempo de detenerlo y no comerse el cerebro adelantándose a los hechos.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estará obligado a ver, sentir y seguir necesitando a Alfred. La película esta a la mitad de filmación.

.

Hay maneras en que las personas a tu alrededor te escudriñan y pueden creer, suponer, que saben porque te comportas como lo haces. Nada más lejano a la realidad, pero sucede.

Cuando su mamá le decía que era hora de comer, él no bajaba, se justificaba siempre con algo super elaborado. Era ''me duele mucho la barriga'', arrebujándose en sus mantas de la cama, mientras Galia se hacía un espacio al costado, para tomarle la temperatura, ''¿seguro? entonces te haré un té de orégano'' y él le contestaba, muy dramáticamente ''nooooooooooooon, mamannnnnnnn, ¡solo quiero dormir!'' y apretaba los ojos, le habían dicho que esa hierba podría abrirle el apetito, así que era mejor evitarla. Galia sonreía y le dejaba besos por el cabello, abrazándole. François, muy agradado con ello, le correspondía el abrazo. Un poco triste con mentirle a su mamá de esa forma.

Diarias, impetuosas y necesarias eran sus ganas de observarse frente al espejo, agarrarse con una mano un pedazo de carne en la zona de la cadera y pellizcar ese rollo que no le hacía verse bien. A pesar que era menudito y no tan alto, su miedo a subir de peso era una ansiedad cotidiana y reprimida. Tenía las típicas guerras internas de adolescentes. No creyendo que de verdad, se estaba haciendo daño. Él amaba la belleza de la comida, no la negaba… pero ¿comérsela? Era algo diferente, algo que le abochornaba por el mero hecho de TENER que ingerirla, no era a lo que podías negarte sin que ALGUIEN te mirara extrañado, ¿por qué no comes? ¿por qué no te gusta? Y esas preguntas le hacían sentir más inseguro con su propia visión de personalidad. ¡Le ponía de los nervios!

Así que el no comer se hizo un hábito, tomar más de cinco litros de agua al día también, no dejar espacios vacíos donde pueda entrarle algún desagradable impulso de comer… Porque sí, esto fue creciendo exponencialmente, era una barbaridad estar creando un monstruo y nadie sin darse cuenta. Al comienzo dejaba la mitad del plato, por obligación propia sin haber sido impuesta más que por los consejos de belleza que leyó en una revista ''no comas hasta llenarte, eso hará que tu estomago se reduzca naturalmente'' lo cual le pareció fabuloso y nada complicado de intentar, después, fueron las frutas entre comidas que comía de toda la vida. Se las quitó, comer entre comidas engorda, es un hecho científicamente comprobado.

Se educó mintiendo. Su mamá lo hacía por no aguantar al cascarrabias de su marido alemán. Ella era un espíritu más libre, así que, sumando la experiencia de su madre, las mentiras que oía eran genuinas, desde el ''no tengo desodorante'' cuando si lo había, pero quería de otra marca hasta él ''he viajado con Helena'' para no irse con ella, sino con un grupo de hippies que hacían de cuando en cuando sus orgías y descubrimientos propios a los alrededores de París, en los bosques grandes, donde las casas no tienen agua o luz y son de madera.

François se quedaba a oír el malhumor de su papá, a oir como algunos platos eran rotos por su brusquedad al sacarlos y servirse la comida de la olla, cómo intentaba contactar o rastrear a su madre para ver si de verdad estaba con Helena, porque a decir verdades, esa excusa ya iba siendo utilizaba mucho tiempo. Bueno es culantro pero no tanto.

Lo que caracterizaba a este francés era su genuina paciencia pero su sensibilidad era un arma de doble filo. Tenía una mejor amiga. Isabela, era española, tuvieron facilidad de relación, porque François le prometió ayudarla con el francés y ella encantadísima, sí, sí, claro.

Isabela sabía bastante de la anorexia de François, también sabía que el odiaba esa palabra para describirle y hacerlo miembro de un colectivo que ni siquiera compartía, no tenía amistades de su condición porque él no consideraba esto una enfermedad, sino un modo alterno de vida, todos tenemos diferentes. ''¡Vale, vale! No me pegues, igual yo no te quiero por eso, lo sabes'' y hacía pasar la situación tan ligera, que él se aliviaba y seguía confiando en ella notando esas reacciones. Ya no le contaba tanto a su mamá, porque esta era amorosa pero no preocupada precisamente por su hijo, era un ave de paso y él no iba a cargarle con problemas que eran enteramente suyos, como cuando descubrió su homosexualidad…

Lo bueno, es que tiene un recuerdo memorable. Jamás le permitieron llevar a alguien a su casa, así de estricto era Germ, su papá. Un día sintió muchas ganas de pasárselo en SU propia cama con un chico canadiense, con un color de ojos amatistas ¡eran super raros! Encima tenía un carácter sumiso, besaba bien, encendía sus fantasías… Su fantasías prohibidas y para cumplirlas bien era necesario hacerlo en el lugar indicado. Su cama, con las cortinas abiertas y mirando el cielo desde ahí (de su ventana se veía pleno el firmamento) mojaron la cama de todo, le invitó crêpes, bebieron del vino blanco su papá, el cual era un alemán RIQUISIMO.

Cuando éste último llegó a la casa… A Matthew casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, por las descripciones que había sabido de él, no le inspiraba ni pizca de tranquilidad. François, sin embargo estaba tranquilo, se puso un short y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

.

Luego de los ochenta, parece que la vida se evaporó en un abrir y cerrar de los hasta el dos mil siete. Época donde François se cachueleaba como maquillador, en un teatro al que entró de la Marsellesa. Trabajo que es muy bien remunerado pero agotador. Todo es agotador. Las experiencias en la vida, recolectarlas todas y cada una, son agotadoras… pero necesarias, ¿de qué pasión se vive, sino?

Ese día iba a relajarse con unos tragos, un amigo fanatiquísimo con la cantante inglesa Amy Winehouse, había ganado dos entradas para su mini-concierto en un bar del centro.

—Ya bajo —gritó desde el balcón, ya listo, para encontrarse con Chris.

Éste se encontraba vestido demasiado descubierto para la época pero no importó demasiado.

Cuando llegaron al bar, ya había comenzado la presentación, Amy cantaba a toda voz ''Addicted'' era la segunda canción del repertorio. Chris se quedó cantando un pedazo, el francés, sonriendo, le susurra que va a buscar unos tragos mientras, el australiano asiente y agradece.

Camina a la barra y pide dos copas de brandy, no sé cuánto de este refinamiento sea posible de aceptar para Chris pero… Él está con el antojo. Se apoya y observa alrededor, a la gente que está sentada en las mesas… Cuando está en el coro y las panderetas se remueven. Frunce el ceño al ver a uno, se le hace conocido… Tiene cara conocida. El barman le ofrece su trago, le da unos cuantos sorbitos, saboreando las uvas en su lengua, intrigado por ese sentimiento de curiosidad. Ha visto mucha gente en la calle que se le han parecido y al final no han sido nada de nada, también.

¿Lo habrá visto en la tele? No… no parece famoso, ¿quizás ha hecho algún trámite con él? Mmmm… Le da otro sorbo a su copa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El chico no se percata, muy atento en seguirle la canción a Amy, que la tiene tan cerca.

Después, cuando algunos conductos de su mente están más amistosos con los recuerdos, algunos de obras pasadas, eventos, fiestas y… cuando recién inició en el mundo del espectáculo, el cine… Se tomó su tiempo para recordar el nombre ''Arthur'' pero aflora.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **¿No sabemos aún que los personajes son de Hidekaz? Madre mía.

Charles (por si no se entendió) es el nombre del fantasma al que Francis encarna.

Esta historia es mi colaboración para la comunidad fruk-me-bastard, en Livejournal, por el Entente Cordiale 2015.

Está algo confuso seguramente, porque casi nunca sigo un orden estricto para mis historias u_u

Pero en el segundo capítulo, se aclarará, ¿saben? ¡era demasiado extenso para dejarles las 10.000 palabras como capitulo!

Lo único que espero es que se haya disfrutado :D

El PeChi es para Tari, definitivamente.

¿Reviews?


End file.
